Small Gestures
by Manda's Girl aka Charlie
Summary: Sometimes it's the smallest everyday things that mean the most. Jack takes care of Sam in one of the few ways that he's allowed.


Disclaimer: No, I don't one anyone or anything. Be nice if I did though!  
Set: Umm, some time after the engagement. Grrr.  
Sam/Jack, PG-13 for one tiny little word.

**Small Gestures**

"Excuse me airmen, could you tell me where the stationary supply closet is?" Sam laughed inwardly as the man's eyebrows raised and he answered in a confused tone.

"Down the hallway to your left, ma'am."

"Thankyou."

Smiling, Sam continued down the hall still laughing at the man's surprise. She supposed it was little strange that she spent countless hours on base and in her lab working on various projects, but had to ask where to find the pens, paper and other office supplies so went through so quickly. Truth was she hadn't had to visit the supply closet in over five years.

**Five Years Ago**

"Damn it!" she exclaimed as the pen ran out of ink. Burying her head in her hands Sam moaned in frustration. She was exhausted. The mission that day…three hours of slogging through mud and rain to meet the locals, only to find that the Goa'uld had gotten there first.  
After grabbing a villager on his way to fetch water, the Colonel had discovered that Apophis was testing out a new toy – mass mind control – on the villagers. After questioning the young boy – was it Jareem? She couldn't remember… they had figured out where the device was located. Jack and Teal'c had distracted the serpent guards so that she and Daniel could attempt to sneak into the village and disarm the weapon. They'd pulled it off, but there had been a firefight and the team had had to fight their way out. Another three hours looking over their shoulders, and they reached the 'Gate just before the Death Gliders. Once again, they'd barely made it out alive.  
And this time, not only did she have to write her regular report (as well as correcting the Colonel's), but General Hammond had also ordered a complete write-up on the Goa'uld device. Damn. Then she'd gotten to her lab to discover the SGC computer down with some junior technicians experimental program gone haywire. And her laptop was out of batteries. Double damn. And to top it all off, now, halfway through hand-writing her report, her pen had run out. Slamming her hands on the desk she groaned again and muttered "Great. Just great. This couldn't get any worse."  
"Carter?"  
Shit. It just got worse. Wincing, she turned around and came face to face with her CO.  
"Colonel! I thought you'd gone home."  
"Funny, I thought that's where I ordered _you_ to go – three hours ago." He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"…I had to write this report for General Hammond, Sir, and it's taking a while longer than usual since the computers are still down. I'll be done as soon as I can find a new pen…mine ran out, sir…" she finished lamely, gesturing at the offending object. Giving him an embarrassed smile, she turned back to the desk and desperately began to shuffle through the mess before her. Then the drawers. Then she checked the floor. Looking up she caught the Colonel's wicked grin.  
"Well Sam, you seem to have a slight problem."  
She grinned back sheepishly. "I guess I need to visit the supplies closet again. It won't take long sir."  
She began to rise, only to be frozen in place by a hand on her shoulder.  
"You're right, it won't. Carter, I am _ordering_ you to leave this until tomorrow morning. Understood? Go home and sleep."  
"But sir – "she began.  
"Carter!" That tone.

She sighed heavily and gave up. "Yes sir."

He smiled.

Suddenly she didn't feel so bad.

The next morning she re-entered her lab to find a brand new packet of blue, red and black pens waiting on her desk.

**Present**

Over the years it had become a ritual, a game. Not just the being kicked out of her lab because she was working too late…Sam had never again been in want of a pen, never ran out of paper or lacked an eraser. She couldn't prove it was him, and of course he never said anything. Nor could she figure out how he did it, how she never caught him leaving things in her lab, or how he always knew exactly what she needed. Hell, one day she'd broken her protractor and after leaving for a ten minute Jell-O run had returned to find a brand new on in it's place. And Sam loved him for it.  
Okay, so it wasn't romantic, wasn't chocolates or flowers – but somehow it meant more than any of those things. It was the perfect way to describe their relationship. He always made sure she had everything she needed, no matter what it was or if she knew it. There were no frills, no rose-coloured glasses. Their love just was. It was part of everyday life and of who they were. It was simple and uncomplicated and there – even if it was unspoken and secret. Somehow it was so much more real than the love of songs and poems.

Reaching her destination, she sighed and shook away her lingering thoughts. Opening the door, she spotted and box of staples and reached up to grab it. Sam blinked as the diamond of her engagement ring caught the light from the overhead bulb and flashed in her eyes. It was the reason she was here she supposed. Suddenly she jumped as Jack's voice floated from behind her.  
"Sam? What ya doin'?  
Slowly, she turned to face him.  
"Just getting what I need sir."  
Ouch. Looking up she saw the hurt in his brown eyes.  
"I thought that was my job."  
So softly he almost missed she replied, "You were a little late sir. I couldn't wait."  
"I'm here now. Better late than never." With a small smile he took the box of staples from her hand.  
"I was just coming to get some of these."  
He turned to leave…Sam couldn't let it end like this.  
"Sir!" She called after him. He turned, his face guarded, but hopeful.  
"Jack…I'm sorry."  
He watched her for a moment before answering.  
"Me too Sam. But hey…" his tone lighter, "it's just a few staples right? No big deal."  
She made it all the way back to her lab before she began to cry.

Okay, this is my first fic ever! Actually, it's the first time I've written a non-school work longer than twenty lines! I hope you like, please review….even flames are welcome! (so long as they're helpful.) 


End file.
